Destruction
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Sin is eternal, and with it destruction and sorrow. The events of his life made Auron bitter and with it, the thought of “There is no hope.”


****

Title: Destruction

****

Author: TheBlackRaveness

****

Summary: Sin is eternal, and with it destruction and sorrow. The events of his life made Auron bitter and with it, the thought of "There is no hope."

He sat far from the group of what could be assumed his comrades. They have traveled far and overcome many formidable conflicts; that were a serious threat to, the second summoner he was guarding. The stars sparkled up high with the silver halo of the moon. The eerie calls of wailing pyreflies filled the night, their graceful promenade captivating, and would be considered a beautiful dance of the shifting stars, if it weren't the dead that were dancing. 

__

Destruction

He found his perch upon one of the many vast indistinguishable ruins, sitting upon the backs of his legs, callous hands resting on his knees. He watched the mesmerizing waltz of the dead flit through the still air, filled with an almost palpable essence of death and dread. Yes, everything was quiet, silent as the grave. Everything but the wails, and the soft crackling of the dying fire.

That's all this place was, to be honest. A grave for the dead, the memories, and the tears of all the summoners and guardians ere his arrival the very first time. His tears mingled with his comrades as they rested in the very same campsite, his ensuing Summoner slept within. Here, the three had fought their own internal hell, their own war. Here, the decision had been made final, the word of the charge turned into law. Here, all faith was shattered.

__

War

The dome stood as a dark outline in the distance, the moonlight and starlight forbid their silver haze to shine down upon _those_ ruins, as if, they were afraid. So, the dome stood obscured all form of light cut off at a seemingly ominous wall of shadow. He could still hear her haunting voice, friendly but odious towards the small group. The exotic native of Zanarkand before it was in shambles, delivered swift annihilation upon his friends. The anger boiled within him as he lashed out upon her, bringing on his own demise.

__

To fight in defense

Forgotten words

Of friendly hate

His eye closed for a moment; remembering seeing the frontlines obliterated in a single blast, from the monstrosity he once called friend those many years ago. The operation was all in a nugatory attempt to rid the world of its sins once and for all. All the death; all the destruction, the palpable aroma of blood, gun powder, and the energy from the blast had settled upon the beach like a thick wool blanket.

__

War - destruction

War - destruction

A few pyreflies danced around him, whisking through him, enticing him to join them in the eerie waltz. They brushed passed his face and through his raven locks. They called to him, taunted him, and played his memories. A familiar transparent group sprinted down the path, two of the three faces, turning back as they ran; their haunting eyes staring right at him. The youngest of the group seemed completely oblivious to his friends staring back at something, and kept running.

Seconds stretched into an eternity as those haunting faces stared, as if they knew there perched on the rock, was their comrade. The memories didn't look through him, right at him. The pyreflies continued with the playback, and those two seconds that once stretched forever, ended, and the group continued to run; fading into thin air.

The faint noise of someone choking back a sob, reverberated throughout the night, its low baritones barely heard by anything living.

__

I don't know why

A soul deceased

A broken hope

A choking breeze

His short fingernails dug into his knees, his eye screwing shut, and his shoulders wracked with silent sobs. Dragging his fingers along his knee, his hands clenched into fists, shaking unsteadily. Another transparent image played before him, the unforgettable moment. 

A man leaned against his staff, breathing heavily, he struggled to stay on his feet, but it was futile. Finally he collapsed onto his knees, still holding the staff erect, he strained to keep himself conscious. Another man, his comrade, dressed in crimson raced to his side, and the Summoner fell into his arms. The staff clattering to the ground in the silence of the memory. The guardian of the fallen Summoner held the man tightly, his shoulders shaking. The images burst into hundreds of pyreflies. 

__

War - destruction

War - destruction

He jerked his head to the side, refusing to watch any more memories unwillingly be unleashed before him. The words of hope and atonement that had been engraved into his brain blared above the turmoil within him. All of it, from early boyhood, through his adolescent years, and finally when he journeyed with his Lord, his Summoner, his brother, all of it were nothing but fabrication after fabrication.

__

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Can't you take me away from your lies?

He focused upon the sleeping group of unknowing followers that had their faith tested along the arduous sojourn, but has not been yet put to the ultimate test. Their faith has yet to be shattered into a million pieces.

__

Destruction

The vain attempts of the Summoners and their guardians to put an end to the endless cycle, created a celestial home for Yu Yevon and his teachings. All of this happened for a man's greed to obtain the ultimate power and control over not just one island, not just the people, but Spira itself. Everything that flourished on Spira would be under his control.

Greed for power brought Spira, Sin, and for one man, it brought him insatiable hunger. He wanted to be revered and feared, and so the Yevonites were born.

__

Dark paradise

Collecting souls

To analyze

Over the course of a thousand years, countless numbers of tragedies struck, and are on the rise for an eternity to come. An eternity. The word echoed throughout his mind, the wheels turning in thought and in anguish. There was no other way, no other hope. Sin is eternal and with it sorrow.

__

War - destruction

War - destruction

He remembered watching the screen showing the massive damage done to Kilika. All those lives lost, young, old, man, woman, and child alike, all of them demolished. The man he once called friend, destroyed villages and human, Guado, Al-Bhed akin.

The way the young Al-Bhed nearly cried when she saw Home destroyed. It broke whatever was left of his humanity in two, the way her emerald eyes and her chipper attitude cracked; the sad reality that nothing ever lasts forever.

So many times has he smelled death and seen the graphic nature of Sin. So many times he has seen orphans on the streets, crying, or holding their dead parents in their fragile arms pleading. It broke his heart every time a small child died from starvation and disease because the parents were no longer living, and no one took the stray in.

__

The bitter blood

Of a children's cry

Inside the truth

Far from the sky

The man he once called friend, did this repulsive act. The once obnoxious man turned into a repugnant creature that had no conscience or control over his soul and free will. He had been captured and overtaken by what many Spirians believed in with such devotion, they blinded themselves to the fact why no one ever returned from Zanarkand alive. They didn't want to submerse themselves in sorrow, when it already threatened to choke them.

If Sin didn't claim the few that had failed and made it out alive, the truth and the melancholy of the events did, and they claimed their own life. No one asked what happened, they just occupy themselves in celebration. Erected statues for a cause they thought would work, and began training the next life they would throw away; they could get drunk with happiness once more. All of it sickened the guardian.

__

War - destruction

War - destruction

He watched the unknowing sleep peacefully for the very last time in their lives, before the truth plagued them. Unbinding the prayer beads from his belt, he yanked the cork for his tokkuri, the pungent smell of fermented rice greeted his nostrils.

He held the jug in the air, toasting to nothing in particular, other than to his own anguish. The earthly material met his lips, letting the smooth alcohol slide down his throat to numb the pain. The familiar burning sensation of the liquid set the back of his mouth on fire and he relished in it. Whatever got him away from the thoughts of their last destination once dawn broke. 

__

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Can't you take me away from your lies?

The call of the farplane, the need to go grew stronger as time stretched on. The weariness of fatigue and exhaustion set in to his already deceased body, that tried so hard to shut itself down. But his will could not be matched by physical demands, he will ride this out until the end. Where the promise of sleep eternal will award him for his second vain attempt to rid Spira of Sin.

__

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Can't you take me away from your lies?

The sunlight broke over the ruins, hitting the foreboding dome for the first time since the massive star of the day had set just over the horizon. The palpable blanket of death lifted slightly as daybreak broke the dread just a little, as if the sunlight brought hope. Wouldn't that be nice?

There was no hope. Sin is eternal. He stood, working out the kinks in his body, this will all be over soon. He'll be promised the rest he was deprived of for so long, and the lies of Yu Yevon will still be massively believed by the pathetic Spirians. He felt disgusted with himself, but who gave a damn? He's dead.

__

Can't you take me...

Can't you take me...

Can't you take me...

Can't you take me...?

"Angel's Punishment" by Lacuna Coil


End file.
